Blondie's Fantasy
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's another wonderful day for Blondie Lockes. For her, nothing feels better than to start the day with a little preparation. That is until she sees a certain auburn-haired guitarist on her bed. And in a very unexpected position that Blondie would never thought she'd see. Like if it was some sort of dream... Splondie one-shot. Rated T for safety.


**"Blondie's Fantasy"  
**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing: Blondie Lockes x Sparrow Hood**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or especially its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Since here I am with yet another Ever After High story, here comes yet another Blondie/Sparrow fic for all of you to enjoy!  
**

* * *

It was a fresh Saturday morning, as the rest of the students of Ever After High all slept in after a tumultuous school week. They were still drying their bodies up after Kitty Cheshire played an entire prank on the school, flooding it with bubble foam. She was lucky that the cameras didn't even catch her in the act to begin with. Which meant that Kitty could even get away with anything that big of a problem.

However, this day was focused on Blondie Lockes, who was sleeping like the cutest angel she was. The daughter of Goldilocks and the host of her own Mirrorcast show, "Just Right", felt her eyes open on this glorious day. It smelled like the greatest of honey, to be exact.

"Mmmmmm, what a beautiful day!" Blondie said after yawning. "Another day, another edition for my Mirrorcast!"

After waking up, she then approached her mirror, only to see her hair messed up and tangled up.

"Ohh, that is just not right..." Blondie groaned. "Maybe some shampoo would do it."

Luckily for her, Blondie needed a shower to start this day off. And it was also time for her to break out her brand new honey-cinnamon flavored shampoo. She applied it to her perfect golden locks, rubbing around with the softest of ease. Blondie loved feeling her own hair. It was so silky and so soft like comfortable cotton. Pretty much the kind of cotton you would find stuffed inside of a teddy bear.

After the shower, Blondie took her time to brush her teeth with cinnamon-flavored toothpaste. She did a good job brushing both sides of her teeth from the front and to the back. And she even brushed around her tongue to avoid nasty breath. Having to go around school with garbage breath was certainly not right for Blondie.

After she was done brushing her teeth, she took time blowing her hair. Blondie sent that highdryer to full power, making sure that she got every side of her hair to begin with. After five minutes of hair drying, Blondie's hair came out perfect. She felt her locks once again to make sure it didn't catch up in a tingle. Truth be told, her hair came out just right.

"Now, this is just right!" Blondie exclaimed. "All it needs is one more thing..."

To complete her appearance, Blondie reached up for the coat rack and caught her signature blue bowtie. Placing it on top of her forehead, she took time to admire her adorableness at the mirror.

"Perfect!" Blondie exclaimed.

She had finally left for the bathroom, only to go back to her dorm room and get her iChapter.

However, as soon as Blondie stepped inside her room...

...

...

...

...someone was laying in bed with a bowl of porridge in hand! **  
**

"Hey, babe." A certain auburn-haired human replied. "Long time no see."

"S-Sparrow?!" Blondie reacted in shock. "What are you doing in my bed?"

The stranger who was on top of Blondie's bed was none other than Ever After High's residential loudmouth, Sparrow Hood! But that wasn't all, Sparrow was laying on her bed in his tight white briefs nonetheless with a bowl of hot porridge in his left hand!

That one single image forced Blondie to blush all over her face.

"You can't get enough of this, could'ya hon?" Sparrow smirked.

"Whoa!" Blondie said, backing off a bit. "This... this just isn't right! I mean, you're nearly half-naked on my bed!"

"C'mon, Blondie." The guitarist smirked yet again. "You know this is what you've wanted all along. It's your ultimate fantasy come true, babe."

"You haven't been through my diary, haven't you?" Blondie gasped.

"Maybe I didn't." Sparrow shrugged with a smile. "Well, then again, maybe I did. You may never know for sure. Now, how about you kick back and enjoy this nice bowl of porridge I've got holding in my hands?"

Blondie tried to resist herself. She tried to resist getting her hands all across Sparrow Hood's body while chowing down on her weakness that was the bowl of porridge. But as tempting as this was, Blondie decided to fight back...

...

...

...and run away.

"I... I couldn't..." Blondie gulped. "I gotta go see Dexter."

With that, she started running for the door. As fast as she was, Sparrow was faster as she closed the door shut on Blondie.

Scared as she was, Blondie turned back to Sparrow, who had her cornered. She now looked afraid on the outside, but on the inside, she was fighting one interesting temptation from Sparrow. The thoughts of his green eyes gazing at her, his touch enticing her with a warm presence, and the way she was gazing at Sparrow's gleaming six-pack abs immediately drove her insane. She couldn't even have time to think up a pure thought.

"You know, you can't run away from me that easily..." Sparrow whispered. "I know what your fantasy's all about. You always dreamed that you'd have a cute guy laying on your bed with a bowl of cinnamon porridge in his hand. And that you would imagine him doing all those things while in his underwear. Admit it, Blondie. Your dream just got turned into reality. You know you want me, Blondie. I could see it in those eyes of yours. And it says 'just right'..."

"I'm not falling for it..." Blondie whispered back. "I won't fall for-"

However, Sparrow put his finger right to Blondie's lips, shushing her.

"Don't resist me any longer..." He whispered again while caressing her chin.

Her chin looked so soft and warm, it was like touching a fluffy marshmallow. Blondie was nearly paralyzed at this point. Her legs were too weak to move. Her heart was thumping non-stop. Her chest heaved up two inches. It was very clear coming from where she was standing:

Blondie had the hots for Sparrow Hood.

She tried to resist him.

She wanted to resist him.

The truth is...

...

...

...she couldn't.

Suddenly, she found herself kissing Sparrow's lips roughly and tightly. She pressed those lips around his hardly and tightly, leaving no room for Sparrow to breathe. Luckily, he didn't care about breathing as long as he got Blondie in his trap. Sparrow's lips tasted incredible to her. It nearly tasted like a cold cherry limeade slushie (possibly because Sparrow had one).

The kiss became too intense as Blondie and Sparrow took their little kiss to the bed to engage in full make-out mode. Blondie got on top of him and kissed him more, but Sparrow turned the tables on her by rolling himself on top of Blondie. From there, Sparrow cocked his head back, deepening the kiss between him and her. The guitarist managed to slip a little tongue as well, exchanging a passionate moan from Blondie Lockes herself. She enjoyed what the kiss took out of her as she was getting breathless each second. She clung onto the kiss so much that she placed her hands around Sparrow's skin. His skin had felt so warm like Baby Bear's porridge itself.

The two soon broke out of the kiss to share a warm embrace with each other.

"Sparrow, that was unbelievable..." Blondie said, panting like crazy.

"Told you it wouldn't be so bad..." Sparrow whispered yet again.

"What about the porridge you made for me?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Don't worry, it's cooling off." Sparrow smirked. "That way you'll like it just right."

"Wow," Blondie sighed dreamily. "You really do know me, huh?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "Now enough of us rolling. Let's get to some rocking, shall we?"

With one displaying smirk, Sparrow started kissing her neck, which sent a shockwave of pleasure towards Blondie. His lips had felt so tender around her skin, she wanted more of his kisses.

"Oh, Sparrow!" She cried out while clinging on to him.

"That's right, say my name." Sparrow whispered again.

"OH, SPARROW!"

"One more time, babe..." Sparrow said, still kissing her by the neck.

But before he could shout out Sparrow's name again, someone cut her off.

"Blondie?" A girl replied.

"Cupid?!" Blondie replied back with her eyes closed. "What are you doing in my dream? Unless..."

And then suddenly, Blondie woke up!

Only to realize that Sparrow Hood was nowhere to be found. And to make things worse, the bowl of porridge was gone too. She looked around to see that everything was turned back to normal. And that a hot shirtless Sparrow didn't come in here one bit to tempt her with porridge. But what was more embarrassing was the fact that the roommate who woke her up, C.A. Cupid, looked at her strangely.

"Oh, um, Cupid!" Blondie exclaimed, hesistating. "It isn't what it looks like! I was just making out with Sparrow, that's all."

"Really?" Cupid raised her eyebrow. "If you say you're making out with Sparrow, then why are you making out with a pillow?"

To her mistake, Blondie looked to the side and found out she was kissing one of her pillows. Apparently, the daughter of Goldilocks must've thought Sparrow was a pillow himself, when it reality, it was just a plain-looking white pillow.

"I really need help bad, do I?" Blondie chuckled nervously.

"Big time," Cupid nodded. "I'll probably be at Raven's, trying not to be a little disturbed."

"Okay, then..." Blondie gulped.

After Cupid left a little creeped out of her friend's behavior, Blondie was left alone in an awkward situation.

But then, she groaned heavily as she went back to bed, regretful that her little fantasy was cut short thanks to Cupid's voice. Burying her head across the other pillow, Blondie muffled out these regretful words:

"Ohhhhh, I swear I could've tasted the porridge right about now..."

* * *

 **Well, you can't always get what you want. But it's always nice to dream for sure.**

 **Anyway, what did the rest of you think? To me, I think it was just too right. And that's what I like for sure!**

 **Feedbacks are welcome, fellow fairy tales! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off!**


End file.
